


Reunited

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Handcuffs, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: As his handcuffs tightened, Hide saw lust in Kaneki’s eyes. That trenchant kakugan betraying, divulging Kaneki’s intentions to him. Those dark desires didn’t scare Hide but drew him to Kaneki like a butterfly in a spider’s web.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Reunited

His right hand was chained to the bedpost.

Other than that, Hide could move about on the bed. He tried to free himself, but the chains were wrapped too tight around his wrist. He froze as the bedroom door opened, his eyes widening as _Kaneki_ walked inside though relief soon swelled in him.

After all, Hide knew Kaneki would never hurt him. He hadn’t seen Kaneki in months, especially since Kaneki chose to live life as a ghoul rather than the _half-ghoul_ he is. He was upset with Kaneki, though that didn’t mean he had lost trust in Kaneki.

So, Hide gave Kaneki a small smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re finally making time for me now.”

The half-ghoul didn’t move from his spot. He stood still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “…Why are you so okay with this, Hide?”

“You’re my best friend,” Hide scoffed, his words only angering Kaneki, who slowly sauntered forward from the darkness.

There was only one lightbulb in the dreary, dingy room Hide was held captive in. It hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. It still shed enough light for Hide to see just how much Kaneki changed over the months they’ve been apart.

“Why am I doing this to you then, Hide?” Kaneki sneered, rattling the footboard, which shook the bed as well.

“You just miss me, ‘Neki!”

“Did you miss me, though?!”

“Of course-”

“ _Liar_.”

XOXO

The half-ghoul crawled onto the bed.

As his handcuffs tightened, Hide saw _lust_ in Kaneki’s eyes. That trenchant kakugan betraying, divulging Kaneki’s intentions to him. Those dark desires didn’t scare Hide but drew him to Kaneki like a butterfly in a spider’s web. There wasn’t anyone else in the world who Hide trusted more than Kaneki. Their friendship was strong enough to thwart those trying to tear them apart. Their love was even strong enough to conquer any fear holding them back.

He didn’t resist Kaneki, not that Hide could since the half-ghoul had him handcuffed to the bed. He let Kaneki touch, tease him with seductive sensations in his most sensitive areas. He trembled as Kaneki’s fingers coiled around his throat, thumb brushing across Hide’s hammering heartbeat. His eyes drifted shut as Kaneki kissed him, tenderly deepening their kiss with every encouraging moan from Hide.

He felt teeth scraping, slicing his lower lip open as Kaneki licked the droplets of blood pouring out. “I’ll make you miss me, Hide.”

The half-ghoul moaned in delight, then slipped one hand underneath Hide’s sweatshirt. His other hand tugged on golden locks, roughly yanking Hide’s head back. “Y-You don’t understand, ‘Neki.”

“Well, I try not to anymore,” Kaneki snickered, trailing butterfly kisses, love bites as well across Hide’s neck. “I accepted that my life is a mess now, but still somehow you’re the only thing that makes sense to me.”

His blond eyebrows furrowed, amber eyes drifted shut, and teeth gritted as Kaneki’s clothed arousal brushed against his. “You left me all alone-”

The grip on his hair tightened. His words angering Kaneki again. “You tried to replace me-”

“I would never do that to you, ‘Neki.”

“But I saw you and _him_.”

“You have nothing to worry about, though. He’s not my type, anyway.”

“That’s cute, Hide. You have a type now. What’s your type?”

“ _You,_ you jerk!”

XOXO

Then Hide felt fingernails dragging down his chest, trailing lower and looping his belt buckle.

The half-ghoul mischievously grinned, mismatched eyes piercing his heavy-lidded ones. His jeans were stripped off of him, thrown on the floor next to his backpack and books. It wasn’t long before Hide’s legs were positioned in place, just carelessly curled and coiled around Kaneki’s waist. It was almost euphoric, to lose himself to the overwhelming feelings of love and lust. It was still only the beginning as Hide had much more left to endure and experience.

He hugged Kaneki with his left hand, but Hide’s fingers soon twisted into Kaneki’s shirt as the half-ghoul teased his entrance. He knew Kaneki couldn’t wait anymore, that the half-ghoul was eager to satisfy unfulfilled desires. He hadn’t the patience for foreplay either, considering being handcuffed to the bed was doing enough for him. He didn’t mind Kaneki tying him up, especially since Kaneki would never hurt him.

“Well, I wouldn’t let you be with anyone else other than me anyway,” Kaneki admitted, his voice deep, dark, and _dangerous_. “You’ve always been mine, Hide. It’s just, I never knew what to do with you until now.”

“And I know I’m yours,” Hide confessed, bruised, bitten lips pressing a kiss against Kaneki’s jaw. “After all, I don’t want anyone else but you.”

As Kaneki loosened the handcuff, Hide threw the restraint across the room. His wrist was a shade of blue and purple. The pain was minuscule compared to the passion overcoming him. “You aren’t running from me.”

It sounded more like a question to Hide, like Kaneki was surprised Hide wasn’t trying to escape as well. “I would never run from you, but you ran from me.”

“… It doesn’t matter now. I’ll always come back to you. Because I love you, Hide.”

“I love you, too.”

XOXO

Finally, Kaneki and he reunited _in_ the _flesh_.

It felt surreal to Hide, just another delightful daydream haunting him in class. The half-ghoul’s thrusts threatened, throttled that this was anything but a dream. His hips moved accordingly, bridging space between Kaneki and him. His lips repeated, recited Kaneki’s name like a breathless prayer. His fingernails scraped, scratched at Kaneki’s back before brushing the half-ghoul’s kagune sac.

The half-ghoul’s kagune sprouted, stroking soft supple skin as Hide blissfully trembled. He playfully flipped Kaneki over, straddling the half-ghoul who growled at their new positions. He kept Kaneki down, with his hands pressing against the half-ghoul’s chiseled chest. He rocked rhythmically, his body bouncing beautifully as the half-ghoul finally relented to being dominated.

The half-ghoul groaned as Hide shamelessly stirred. The ghoulish appendages latching, _locking_ around Hide’s waist. “Having fun, Hide?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hide moaned, impatiently pushing down, the half-ghoul’s cock delving deeper in him. “You feel so good inside me. ‘Neki, I think I’m going to-”

“You’re not coming until I say so.”

“B-But-”

“I’m not finished with you, Hide.”

He was on his back again. His legs were twitching, stomach-churning, and basically breathless underneath Kaneki. “I need you now, ‘Neki.”

“And I’m right here, my little rabbit.”

XOXO

Their euphoria ruptured, but they still feel the affect-effects.

He was a bit giddy, giggly like usual. The half-ghoul was content, with listening to Hide ramble about school or music. They were apart for months, that Hide could see the surprise on Kaneki’s face after hearing him mention graduation.

He was silenced with a kiss, then the half-ghoul whispering congratulations. The half-ghoul’s lips lingered on Hide’s forehead, though Kaneki soon placed his own against Hide’s. Their eyes closed soon afterward, especially as soon as their skin came in contact.

“Hide, I’m so proud of you,” Kaneki smiled, his fingers fluttering, caressing Hide’s crimson cheek. “And I promise I’ll be there.”

“You better be,” Hide chuckled, hugging Kaneki, nestled snuggly in Kaneki’s arms. “Or else I’ll beat you up.”

The half-ghoul's familiar sarcasm returned. “Oh, I’m so scared.”

“You know, I would.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

And Hide knew Kaneki was joking with him. He still pinned Kaneki down on the bed. “Got you, ‘Neki!”

But Kaneki flipped them over. His lips curled into a smirk. “I don’t think so.”

“Let’s go home, please.”

“Hide, I would follow you anywhere. With you, I feel free.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
